Love, doesn't care about Plans
by YueShirosaki
Summary: Ichigo got the chance to get stronger by Aizen and he took it, for his own reasons. But what happens when he learns to know more about the man with the mask of calmness? Will he be able to do like he had planned? Aizen x Ichi, Yaoi don't like? don't read!; Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers
1. Chapter 1

What happened?

I asked myself this over and over again, trying to comprehend what my eyes saw and my body felt.

I had saved Rukia from her execution and had Renji bring her away while I fought her brother Byakuya.

When I was leaving the hill with Inoue, Chad and Ishida, someone told us, via speakers I believe, that there was a treachery and than I felt Rukias reiatsu back on the hill.

I rushed back just in time to save both Rukia and Renji.

Renji fought together with me than, he used his Higa Zekkou making an opening for me to attack.

But.

Somehow, it failed.

My sword got stopped by a single finger and with one move of it I almost was cut in half.

The man, named Aizen walked toward Rukia and pulled her up from the ground by the collar she wore.

I tried to get up and calm my breathing, when I heard Aizen tell me in his silky voice.

"Poor thing. Your will to live and your current strength has become your Achilles heel."

He looked back at Rukia and used some device and pierced her chest with his hand.

First I didn't see what he got out of her body, I was to fixated on Rukia herself and happy when I saw that she was fine, somehow, after this attack.

Aizen turned towards me and slowly walked his way over to me again, with his sword in his right hand. I would have vowed that death was approaching me with every of his steps.

'Don't move. Don't struggle. If he's going to kill me, let it be quick.'

One part of my mind thought while an other screamed.

'I don't want to die! I want to beat him, he's dangerous for everyone.'

"I could help you with your problem."

He looked at me with his nut-brown eyes, utterly calm, like it was just normal to throw his dying enemy a rope of hope in the last moment.

I panted, my lungs burned, I felt like they were to small to take in the amount of air I needed.

'Oh, well, or I just haven't enough blood to transport it anymore.'

I thought sarcastically.

He stood right in front of me now, looking down onto my beat form.

I saw a small jewel in his left hand and wondered why he thought of it that important.

"Do you want to get stronger?"

His question left me utterly confused.

Why did he ask me this, now, wasn't he going to finish me off?

I took in a shaky breath and forced my head to lift to meet his gaze.

My mind ran as fast as it could, rethinking options he just offered me.

If I would get stronger, I could beat him.

I just needed to survive this.

"Take my hand and I will show you the way."

I could use him and turn against him, once I achieved enough power.

I would need to turn my back to everyone I cherished, I guessed, but it would be for their well being, wouldn't it?

Just when I brought my arm to reach for the hand stretched out to me, Yorouichi and some Shinigami appeared and captured Aizen and his helpers.

It wasn't for long though, some strange light engulfed the men and they released them, jumping back.

I grabbed one of Aizens arms like a lifeline and pulled myself onto my knees.

Than we got heaved into the air by the light, with the ground under our feet serving as an isle to float onto.

I heard Aizen say something about standing in the heaven, before I passed out.

The next time I was conscious, I rested on a sandy ground, one of Aizens helpers sitting next to me and watching me.

It was the fox-faced one, called Gin.

I couldn't put his smile right.

Was he happy to see me awake or did he always smile, just like I always frowned?

"How are ya feelin'?"

"Does, feeling like hit by a train, sound good to you?"

I answered with a hoarse voice.

"Ya sure are strange, boy. Ya must have felt very safe ta just pass out, back than."

"Talking about strange. What is this place?"

I asked Gin as I slowly sat up.

Someone had healed my wound and I wondered who it had been.

"This place is called Hueco Mundo and it's the world where the Hollows live."

I heard the silky voice of Aizen tell me, from behind my back.

I turned around with a questioning look and I think he guessed what I thought, because he said right what I wanted to know.

"We will make this place ours and prepare everything regarding my plans."

I closed my eyes, ruffled my hair and deepened my scowl.

"Fine. So what will be my role in this? I mean you won't just give me power without anything in exchange, right?"

I caught his smile as he answered.

"You will do me some favors, for the power I will give you."

Push it on the hormones, but as he said this my teenage mind just went on a rampage.

A really perverted one.

I did well to hide it from the others and got to my feet, noticing that my Bankai had faded and Zangetsu lay beside me waiting to get picked up.

I took it and placed it on my back.

"So, what do we do now?"

I asked the brunette in real curiosity.

"We will meet with the King of this place."

Said.

Done.

All four of us invaded the place that the Hollows called Las Noches.

There were a lot of those, one standing out very much.

It was just a skeleton in a coat with a crown on its skull.

The so called King of Hueco Mundo.

Aizen had planned to knuckle him under and he did.

He tricked the Hollows with his Zanpakutous power and we beat one after an other, before he deprived their king of his power.

Aizen build a fortress where only had been a throne and a bell before.

It was the new Las Noches.

Somewhere in it he his the Hogyoku and worked to activate it.

I only saw him when he came to teach me, either fighting or knowledge he deemed useful.

Some of this knowledge were the different types of Hollow that existed and how they were born.

To say it short, Hollows were cannibals, that grew stronger by eating their own brethren.

Sick right?

Well, so when I knew the different types of Hollows, Aizen send me out once in a time to capture Adjuchas or if possible Vasto Lorde .

First I didn't understand why, until I saw the first of his creations, that wasn't a failure.

It's mask was almost gone and it regained a human shape.

The hole in its body stayed, but that didn't matter.

Aizen created many of them and gave them numbers in order of their birth.

He called them Arrancar and the ten strongest were the Espada.

Those tens numbers, were the ranking of their strength.

The lower the number, the stronger the Espada.

They got their numbers tattooed on their body.

Two of them caught my eye and were opposing like day and night.

It were the fourth and sixth Espada.

Last mentioned tried to mock me into fights, every time I said something he didn't like.

The fourth, Ulquiorra, instead was as emotional as a doll, but smart and well at observing things.

So he was the only one of the Espada who could see through the mask of calmness that Aizen put up.

I used this for my benefit and asked him to tell me how I could notice if Aizen was angry, curious, bored and so on.

I think it helped me to see through the man, quite a bit and what I saw wasn't always what I had expected to see.

In Hueco Mundo it was hard to tell time, hell I didn't even know if the time flow was the same as in Soul Society or the living world.

Despite that, thing turned out bad for me.

I didn't know what was happening, the only thing I knew was, that the _thing_ that had taken over in my fight with Byakuya had gotten strong enough to break free again and take control.

I guess I was about to turn in to a Hollow, because I stayed so long in Hueco Mundo with this _thing _residing inside me.

But Aizen somehow saved me from that, and helped me to fight my inner demon.

He told me he used the Hogyoku and gave me the power to control my Hollow self.

It made me able to put on a Hollows mask and use the strength of my Hollow and push my own to two or three times of its basic strength.

After I achieved this power, Aizen seemed to think it was a good idea to change our fashion.

We all got our personal uniform , like the Arrancar.

Mine looked like my Bankai Shihakusho, just in different colors.

The upper layer was plain white and the layer below had a red as crimson as blood.

Also where my mantle had a frayed hem it was cut even.

After I had undergone a Hollowfication, Aizen used more time to spend with me.

I found myself to often talk about random things with him.

He would tell me things I never would have guessed, so that he was a kid from Rukongai and he lived together with others like him, who felt hunger even if they were just souls.

That he got tread as an outsider because he was stronger than all of them and he watched most of them pass away.

It didn't change when he entered the Shinigami academy, his powers still were superior to the others, but he learned to only care about himself.

The things he got taught and that he taught himself, let him loose his faith in the world like it was.

He wished to change the world and from that wish things begun.

Now his goal was just in front of him.

It wouldn't take long until he would finally hold it in his hands.

Aizen also knew something about my family, that he told me.

I was half human and half Shinigami, my dad being a Shinigami who lost his powers.

First I didn't want to believe it, but than I thought over it and, well everything is possible, right?

Sometimes things don#t work out as planned, even on my side.

I myself didn't notice the changes, but Ulquiorra did and he pushed me into it, face first.

One day he came to me after a meeting, wanting to talk with me.

"Kurosaki-sama, I want to talk honestly with you."

"Don't hesitate."

I looked into his emotionless green eyes as he said following.

"You don't fit in the group around Aizen-sama. I deem you joined them for your own reasons and I really don't care what they are, but whatever they are they seem to slip through your fingers."

I stopped my walk forcing Ulquiorra to do the same, a few steps ahead of me.

"What do you mean by that?"

He turned around to me and I swear I saw a hint of shock in his eyes.

Why it would be there, I didn't know.

"The look you give Aizen-sama changed in the past time. I don't understand it but I only can compare it to the hunger for souls we Hollow have. Yes, it looks like you hunger for something Aizen-sama could give you."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You are talking nonsense, Ulquiorra."

He apologized and left me going alone to my room.

Me hungering for something Aizen could give me?

Never in a billion years!

That was I told myself as I gave in in the same time.

Ok, I came to like Aizen a bit, but I also liked some Espada and Gin.

Tousen, well, he was ok, somehow.

So what?

Know your enemy like you know your friend and you will find their weak spot.

That was what I been sure of and what I hammered into my head, so I wouldn't forget my goal.

Just somehow Ulquiorra seemed to be right at least little bit.

It seemed like I grew a bit to fond of the brunette, if the strange dreams I had, were any indication.

Also I felt my heart racing, sometimes when Aizen got really close to me.

I tried to blind it out.

He was the enemy and only me could beat him, when the time came.

But did this really have to happen?

He would harm the worlds if I wouldn't.

And if I could convince him to get to his goal otherwise?

He was a _male_ like _me_.

Right, _so what_?

My thoughts went back and forth like this all day and made me forget my surroundings, which was a big fault when I hung out with Gin once.

"Ichigo. I'd like to know why ya took Aizen-sans offer back than."

"Huh?"

Just now the fox-face, stopped my train of thoughts.

I didn't get what he said, so I just looked dumbfounded at him.

I guess he would have rolled his eyes, if they weren't closed most of the time.

"Ah~a. I might not know why ya came with us, but I can see when someone has fallen in love."

"What?"

"Ya love, Aizen-san."

I felt my face heat up and guessed I wore a deep blush.

"Why...Why should I love him? We are both guys!"

"Don't try to fool aroun'."  
>"That...Such...It just...shouldn't be."<p>

"Why not?"

"Its...not like I planned it."

Chapter 1

End

So Byakuya-Itachi-Sensei this is the first chappy of your request.

I hope you like the introduction.

Well the yaoi part is not so far away, I planned it for the third chappy, but first my muse has to come back to me or I will suck it up for sure xD.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what happened, what changed after I talked with Gin, but that something changed, seemed to be crystal clear, to everyone around me.

For my bad.

Well, I started spacing out on meetings and missing a lot of information, that I luckily could get from Ulquiorra when I thought I missed something important.

The strange thing was, that Grimmjow avoided me, almost like I carried a disease.

He didn't even throw me any comments to mock me.

If I think about it, it was stranger that I noticed this.

Yeah, so you might think.

Ok your mind is else where and people noticed, so what?

I tell you.

My mind had given up on arguing on pro or contra for feeling positive toward Aizen.

It was like the pro side won and now was building a castle full of perverted things on this base.

Yeah I started to think of Aizen _that_ way and my body craved for it to really happen.

More than once I found myself wake up in the morning, having a boner standing proud between my legs.

I'm still a hormone plagued teenager

You can guess how I got rid of it.

Long story short, at the end of a long month of acting totally out of character I managed to top everything that happened so far in two days.

Day one.

I spaced out as usual, the Espada grew to ignore it, but than, around the middle of the day I was running around with an idiotic smile plastered on my face, unwilling to leave.

My face seemed to have missed that, despite my hair color I wasn't a fucking hazard flasher.

A blush crept on my cheeks and disappeared every few moments.

To avoid any more people to see me in my state, I looked myself in my room, where I hoped to clear my mind somehow.

Day two.

The absolute downfall.

I hadn't slept much in the night before, my mind ran amok and my hand had a mind of its own and was real good friends with my dick.

So, I walked through the hallways like a zombie, what didn't differ much from my spaced out state.

My direction was yet another meeting.

Obvious or not, I slept in, with my head hanging low so my hair covered my eyes and my arms crossed before my chest.

Since I slept I don't know what happened, but either way I said something while asleep or I did anything.

Either way I thought that I might sink into earth if I knew, because everyone eyed me when I came back from dreamland, even Aizen couldn't keep his mask of calmness up.

All I thought was 'Oh shit!' and 'What have I done?'

I guess I'll never know.

I jumped up from my seat, not caring if the meeting still was going on or not and left as fast as I could.

I just wanted to get away from their looks, especially Aizens.

Something in it had made my skin tickle and the hair on my arms and neck stand.

It was like his eyes would eat me up.

Once more I locked myself in my room and I jumped into the shower, letting ice cold water run over my body until my lips got blue and toes and fingertips were numb.

Since I didn't want to risk a cold, I put on a fluffy pajama I had asked to get and curled myself in the bedsheets so I could warm up again.

I drifted into a light slumber at some time and before I could have fallen completely asleep, someone knocked on my door.

I wanted to ignore it, but whoever it was, he was persistent.

I grumbled.

"One moment. I need to get dressed."

Hurriedly I changed into my uniform, opened the door and found Aizen standing before me.

My heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Ichigo. I was concerned about your well being, after you left us so suddenly, In the middle of the meeting."

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

Silence, than.

"Can I come in for a bit?"

I blushed and stuttered.

"No...um...I mean...yes...uh...but my room's a bit messy...so..."

"It's ok, I don't mind."

I stepped aside and let him in.

All rooms had the same furnishing, serving for only one occupant, so there was just one chair, that I let Aizen take, while I sat onto my bed.

"So?"

I asked after some time of awkward silence.

"So?"

He asked back, making me roll my eyed and growl.

"What more do you want, than ask about my well being?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried. You act out of your nature for some time now. What are you thinking about so much?"

I hesitated for a moment, feeling that the blush came back and tried to hide it with snarling.

"Nothing."

"Ichigo, you avoid my eyes. Someone telling the truth wouldn't do that."

"I'm just...a bit confused. That's all."

I heard the rustling of his clothes and thought he was leaving, so I lifted my gaze to see him walk away.

Instead I got a close up look on his Hakama pants.

I looked farther up,eyes slightly widened and my heart racing faster than ever before.

He was so close.

Too close.

I could smell the scent of musk and water lily soap coming from him.

My head snapped down and aside again, I tried to pull myself together and not turn into a pile of goo in front of Aizen.

It was just like right that was what he had planned for me to do.

He took my chin gently and pulled my head up so I had to look him in the eyes, or avert mine to avoid looking at him.

And that was what I did.

Than I heard him say this familiar sentence.

"I could help you."

My eyes flipped back to lock with his, just before I felt his warm lips touch mine.

It was gentle and intoxicating, like the man itself and when he let my lips free again my eyes met his once more, half lidded.

All I could say was his name, not more than a whisper.

"Aizen..."

He closed in again, our noses touching each other.

"Just for tonight, it's Sousuke."

It was the last thing I heard with my mind in a straight state.

Just before I sank into the depth of lust and pleasure.

Chapter 2

End

So this is one more chappy.

Currently I have nothing more to do than type everything down, because I wedged a nerve in my back in and have to stay at home for the next two working days.

So while sitting on my couch and warming my back I finish this story and publish it piece by piece.

Anyway, review if you like to and have a nice day

Your

Shiro Yue

PS:

I say it again here.

I write FFs on request.

Just go on my profile and see what pairings I do and how to send me a request


	3. Chapter 3

Aizen pushed me down onto my bed, his lips never leaving mine.

He dominated me in a gentle way, almost as if he was afraid to break anything or scare me away.

I liked everything he did to me.

The kisses, how he caressed my abdomen, that wasn't covered by clothes and the little gesture of shoving some strands of my hair out of my face, when we broke our kiss for air.

I felt like a person in a desert, who was about to die and then finding an oasis.

Ulquiorra was right, I craved for something Aizen could give me.

Aizens hand wandered over my thigh and turned inwards toward my groin.

Scratch the craving thing.

My mind was on red alert now.

I panicked.

"A-Aizen! Stop!"

He stopped and looked at me, his fingers already brushed over my half erect cock.

"Why should I stop?"

"I..."

Yeah, why?

I felt a blush creep on my cheeks.

"You don't need to be afraid. I won't go the whole way, if you don't want to."

I stared at him for some moments and to him it must have seemed like I didn't understand what he meant, because of what he said next.

"You aren't that naive, are you?"

Whoa, stop.

Back at full speed.

There were three things to never call me, if you liked your guts where they were and you bones intact.

First one:

Strawberry.

I'm not named after a fruit, for fucks sake.

Second one:

Punk.

I don't dye my hair, that's their natural color.

Third one:

Naive.

I'm simply not.

I knew what he meant, I just was surprised he would give me a choice where to stop.

Well, so he still called me naive and it annoyed me very much.

I swung my legs around the shocked looking wanna-be gods hips and spun us around so I sat on his lap.

"I am _not_ naive and I know if you wanted, you easily could take what you desired from me."

"I said I want to help you. Not break you."

I bend down to whisper into Aizens ear, my panic was long gone and the obvious hard on of Aizen brushing against my hardening one, convinced my mind in one point.

It was the best chance to let out the hidden desires I had.

"Aizen. There's one thing that my Hollow and I agree on."

I set a teasing pause at that, which Aizen busted as he said.

"Call me Sousuke, Ichigo."

I grumbled and pushed myself up again to look him in the eyes, a smirk, almost similar to the one of my white double played on my face.

It was just for a moment though, because I got the idea to tease him a bit.

"Do you want to know what it is?"

I asked while I rocked my hips, so our clothed erections rubbed against each other.

It felt really good and send jolts of pleasure up my spine.

Aizen didn't even twitch, while I slowly started to pant.  
>Damn it, I was about to come in my pants and I still didn't get him to ask the question I wanted to hear.<p>

Everything was so hot.

I opened my Shihakusho a bit and let it slip from my shoulders.

"Tell me, what is it?"

The corner of my mouth twitched, finally he asked, with a voice barely able to hide the pleasure he felt.

With half lidded eyes I looked at him and whispered.

"Dominate me. Ignore all pleas to stop and do me with abandon."

It's just like it sounds, I could be categorized as masochist, maybe that's why my other half was a sadist.

Who knows.

Anyway, Aizen seemed to accept my demand.

He rolled us over, so I lay on the bottom again.

His slow and gentle attitude was gone and I felt like I had freed a beast that slumbered deep inside of him.

He ripped off the sash of my pants and shackled my hands behind my back with it, after he ripped my Shihakusho off.

Now I halfway knelt and lay on my stomach, when Aizen changed his location on the bed.

He sat down on the head of it, his legs spread wide open and he smiled at me.

"Come here."  
>I crawled over to him until I was inches away from his groin and looked up into his face.<p>

"You know what to do, right?"

I nodded and wriggled my bound hands afterward.

"I could use a bit help of yours."

Aizen understood and undid his pants by himself, his erection stood proud out of them.

So, I hadn't seen any dicks, other than my own and maybe my dads, when I was a little child, but I was certain Aizens was bigger than mine.

My skin prickled as I imagined it inside of me.

I dragged myself back to the present and crawled a bit closer.

I licked the hot flesh from base to tip and than I dug the tip of my tongue into the slit of the head and licked down along the shaft again.

I continued this for three or four times, before I took Aizens length into my mouth.

Slowly I took it inside, until the head poked against the back of my throat.

I fought my retching reflexes, only letting out a muffled grunt and kept a slow pace so long until Aizen clawed his fingers into my hair and forced me to bob my head harder and faster.

I moaned around his shaft and send vibrations through it and he seemed to like it, because I heard a silent hiss of him and his hips bucked up, making me deep throat him.

After he thrust some more times into my throat he shot his seed down it and I swallowed even the last drop.

It was salty and a bit slimy, but not bad.

My own erection was painfully hard now and begged for attention.

I somehow managed to sit up and so I presented Aizen the tent between my legs.

He gave it a short look, before he pulled my pants down and attempted to redo the favor I did him, with stroking my member.

I sat back and pulled my knees up to hinder him from doing it.

"Don't"  
>He ignored my tries and opened my legs to reach my cock again.<p>

He pumped it with a strong pace, right from the start, giving me no time to get used to the feeling of being touched.

I lay on my back now, panting heavily and feeling my release creep closer.

I arched my back, my mouth fell open in a silent cry.

Just a few more strokes, oh sweet release.

But Aizen refused to let me come just yet.

A second after my eyes rolled into the back of my head, his hand was gone.

My eyes focused forward again, staring confused at Aizen.

He looked back, ever so calm and said.

"Beg me."

In normal life I rather would die than do something so humiliating, but right now that didn't matter.

"Aizen, please make me _come_."

He spanked me and my eyes widened in shock, while at the same time it send more pleasure through my system.

"I told you twice already how to call me. Do it again."

How I should call him?

"_S-Sousuke_."

"That's right. So what do you want me to do?"

"Make me come. _Please_, I need it so bad."

He smiled like he enjoyed this little game a bit to much.

"How do you want it?"

I acted out of instinct and flipped onto my stomach, lifting my ass up, with my pants hanging loose on it.

"I-In here. I want to feel you in here,"

He pulled the pants down and pushed two fingers between my ass cheeks and pressed against my hole.

"Here?"

I nodded as well as I could, with my face pressed into the bed sheets.

His fingers went inside, without any lubricant and stretched me open.

I yelped when he did it, but it started to feel good not long after.

My hips began to rock and fuck his fingers and it didn't take long until he pulled them out again.

I whined, because I suddenly felt so empty but it didn't last long.

His dick now was pressing against my entrance and the tip slid inside.

Aizen waited for some moments until my muscled had stretched a bit, than he pulled out again.

Anew I whined, than I felt Aizen bend over me and he whispered into my ear.

"Did my dick feel good? Do you want more of it?"

Oh yeah, he really enjoyed this to much.

"Please, _fuck me already_, Sousuke."

I heard a snicker and than he was pressing against me again.

"As you wish."

he thrust in, with one swift motion he seated himself deep inside my ass.

It hurt a lot, I felt so full, my ass tried desperately to push the intruder out again, but my muscles only squeezed Aizens cock.

I cried and felt like throwing up, because every muscle in my stomach contracted.

I wasn't even finished with yelling my lung out of my chest, when he started to thrust brutally inside me.

My ass was on fire and I swear something was torn and bleeding, but as soon as I got used to it and the pain numbed a bit, the pleasure got stronger.

My short cries changed into moans and my vision bleached out.

Only when Aizen his some spot inside of me I saw stars before my eyes and my skin prickled all over my body.

It was good, but it felt like it wasn't enough.

"Mo-more."

I begged Aizen.

He changed his pace, thrusting slower, but much deeper.

My release got closer, the coil in my stomach tightened.

My shoulders began to ache from the uncomfortable angle.

"S-Sousuke. Untie me, please. It hurts."

He granted me that wish and as soon as my arms were free, he pulled me up and turned me around, so I sat in his lap.

His cock never left my ass for a second.

I swung my legs around his waist and he lifted my ass up and pressed it deep down his length.

In this position his cock continuously brushed against that special spot in me and I came not long after we changed the position.

My insides clenched around him, while he still fucked me and it made me come a second time.

This time he came together with me and filled me up.

His softening dick slipped out of my ass a few inches.

I panted heavily as we lay back and I rested on his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat slowly slowing down.

I think I passed out for some time, but when I came to it again my mind immediately started to race with thoughts.

I shouldn't have succumbed to my enemy like that.

Hell, this undying feeling I have for him is entirely false.

But was Aizen really so wrong?

The world had it's faults and maybe it would be right if someone changed it a bit.

Somehow I couldn't fathom Aizen as someone evil anymore.

I mean back than in Soul Society he didn't harm Rukia.

He planned everything about the execution but he wouldn't have done it.

And when he got the Hogyoku out of her, the hole in her chest closed shortly after.

He played intrigues, but very few times was he an active part in it.

And all the things he taught me, there was no reason he'd have to, even his offer to do so could only have been a trick.

I don't know what he will do in the future, but I know that this feeling will get in the way of my plans.

I don't think I can turn against him anymore.

I stepped over the line between cold observation and getting to close to someone.

My plans had to be rethought, or everything was wasted time.

Chapter 3

End

Ah, sorry for the late update.

I must have fucked karma in a past life or something like that.

Last week my laptop broke on Friday and I had no pc the whole weekend.

It turned out that the drive was broken, so I got a new one and also a new operating system.

And guess what, just as the pc was well again, my internet was fucked up.

Didn't work right and than stopped for whole two days.

But now everything seems fine again.

So well, I hope you liked the smut chappy.

Review if you like.

See ya

Shiro Yue


	4. Chapter 4

After I managed to stop the annoying train of thoughts, I noticed that I was alone in my bed, still naked.

I didn't know the time, but I thought that Aizen might have gone to sleep in his own room and it made me feel a bit sad.

I wasn't the cuddle-type, but right now I would have liked to have Aizen beside me, to do right that.

The little pride that survived the past actions demanded me to not run over to the brunette and ask him if I could sleep next to him, like a child that was afraid of the monster in it's cabin.

A sleepy feeling aided my pride, to hold me in my bed and the last thing I did before everything went black was curling myself into the sheets.

A continuous knock woke me up and I felt like I just had slept in.

Still dizzy from sleep I sat up, murmuring a 'come in'.

Before I even got a chance to set eyes on the guest, I heard a high female shriek that rang in my ears for some time after, despite I had put my hands over my ears when the person started to cry out.

"K-Kurosaki-kun. I...Excuse me. I come back later."

A bell rang in my mind when I heard the familiar voice and finally I looked at the person, standing in the doorway.

"Inoue?"

I attempted to stand up, the blanket slipped from my covered lap and Inoue spun around quickly.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, c-could you put on some clothes, please?"

I blinked, once, twice, than it hit me.

I still was naked and Inoue was still a girl.

A real innocent one.

"Sorry."

I apologized and grabbed the pants that lay, surprisingly, on the chair of my room.

After I had fixed them with the sash I gave Inoue the ok to turn around and while I put on the Shihakusho I asked her the question that was gnawing on my mind.

"What are you doing here?"

Really, why was she here and even wearing the uniform of Aizens army.

Before she could answer Ulquiorra appeared behind her and told me.

"I brought her here a while ago, on Aizen-samas order. If you insist to know more you should ask him."

I frowned and snarled at the Espada.

"Fine. Than that's what I'll do now."

I walked up beside Inoue and rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a slight smile.

"Nice to see you doing well. Don't let anyone mock you, ok?"

She nodded and I left her, giving the waiting Ulquiorra a warning.

"If you are her guard, make sure no one makes her feel uncomfortable or touch her, or you will meet the consequences."

"Yes."

I walked through the hallways toward the throne room, where I deemed Aizen to be.

I was right with that and as soon as I lay my eyes on him my heat skipped a beat and than started to race again.

I forced it to slow down and keep silent.

My feelings weren't important right now, except for the boiling anger.

"Aizen. I need to ask you something."

His distant gaze focused on me and he smiled.

"Don't hesitate."

"Why did you let Ulquiorra bring Inoue here. And when?"

He rested his head on the palm of his left hand and studied me.

"Aren't you happy to see her again? I thought you would be."

"You could have asked me if that was the case. So why really?"

"Ulquiorra reported of her powers when he came back from a former mission and I am very interested in them. They could be helpful."

"Helpful for what? That's one more thing. I still have no idea what you are planning to do with the Hogyoku other than creating the Arrancar. What are your plans dammit?"

He ignored my little outburst at the end and answered the first question.

"Her powers could be helpful to fully awake the Hogyoku. I will be able to chance the world than."

I wanted to reply to it, when I saw the little twitch on the corner of Aizens eye.

A clear sign that he was about to explode.

So I let it go for now and muttered before I left.

"You could at least tell me a bit about your plans one at a time."

Three days went by in which I didn't see much of Inoue, because she either was locked in her room or together with Aizen.

In both cases no one but the 4th Espada was allowed to see her.

But I didn't care much as long as she was well.

What bothered me was that Aizen acted as if nothing had happened in that one night.

He still trained with me and, oh wonder, he told me of his plans piece by piece.

So now after we finished another training round he told me.

"As you know already there exists a deity called Soul King. My plan is to create a device called the Kings Key to get into the palace of this deity. I will crush him and change the world into what it should be."

I wanted to ask him something to get more information, when I suddenly felt a large mass of reiatsu appear.

I was still not very good at sensing such, but this high amount of energy of several people couldn't

even slip me.

"What the...?"

"It seems your other friends came for Miss Inoues rescue."

I cursed and stormed off.

They would fight, they couldn't avoid it, but I wouldn't participate in it.

Neither did I want to hurt my friend to keep my farce on, nor would I risk to let it fall, to protect them.

So I went to my room and locked me in, in a try to block out the upcoming fights.

I even retreated in my inner world for some time and asked my Hollow self to distract me with a battle.

I didn't know how long I managed to endure everything, but when Inoue came to my room some time, with a pleading look, everything was busted.

I knew what she wanted to ask me, but hesitated to.

The question.

_Why aren't you doing anything?_

It was written over her face.

I growled and jumped off of my bed, grabbed her wrist and tugged her outside of Las Noches.

I searched for the others reiatsu and found them in the fake daylight desert.

Renji, Rukia, Chad and Ishida were there, looking pretty beaten up.

But what did I expect?

I knew the Arrancar weren't easy to beat.

When I stood before them, Inoue still in my grasp, Rukia spoke up.

"Ichigo! I thought you were dead by now. Why are you here?"

"As you see, I'm not and it doesn't matter right now, why I am here. You are here because of Inoue right? Take her and leave. I have enough of you fighting here for nothing but your certain deaths."

I pushed Inoue toward my other friends and she stumbled to them, looking a bit confused.

I saw Ishida push up his glasses before he spoke.

"It looks like you really joined up with the traitors, Kurosaki. So you accept Aizens plans?"

How I hated it when he talked like he knew everything and drove me into a corner with it.

"I know them, that's all I can say. And I also know my own plans and you are fucking them up right now. I'll get stronger by Aizens hand and than I will defeat him."

I told them my original play, that I wasn't so sure of anymore, as a hint.

They didn't seem to get it.

"Ichigo. Aizen will destroy Karakura. Come back with us now and fight him from the beginning."

"Why don't you understand, Rukia? It's to early for me. Aizen is still far stronger than me and he's the only one who can make me stronger."

I barked and she finally seemed to get it, because she turned around and winked the others to follow.

I relaxed, for a mere second, when the heavy reiatsu of an Espada appeared in my back and the deep baritone of Grimmjow snarled.

"Are ya letting the lil' princess run, Kurosaki?

I growled, this wasn't the best time for the sexta to annoy me.

"Grimmjow. Go back."

He grinned.

"There are two things I can't remember. First is that I ever listened to you ans second, that Aizen said the girl was free to leave."

He drew his sword and attacked the group of my leaving friends.

I reacted, changed into Bankai and Hollowfied.

I blocked his blow, but he wasn't the one to give up so easily, I knew that.

And I didn't like to go the rough way, but it was the only one left, so I sliced his torso from the left shoulder to the right hip, leaving him in a pool of blood.

My friends looked back, startled, when I told Grimmjow with an echoing voice.

"I told you to back off."

Than I turned around to the group, seeing five shocked pairs of eyes stare at my masked face.

I removed the mask and told them.

"Leave already."

In my back Grimmjow panted and got on his feet, swaying a bit.

He tried to curse at me, when he got hit by a huge scythe.

"Are ya getting' yer ass whipped again?"

Nnoitra had found us, mostly searching for something to kill time with.

The tall, slender Espada walked up to me and said.

"Ya should go back to Las Noches. Aizen said something about a change in plans and asked for you. Said something about leaving earlier than planned."

I looked at him, confused.

Aizen leaving? Where to?

My confusion was pushed aside when another familiar reiatsu appeared on the scene.

"Oi, Kurosaki, let's have a rematch. This will gonna be fun."

I didn't need to look at the man, knowing already who it was and I didn't want to waste my time with him.

Aizens plans were more important, because they could mean trouble.

"Nnoitra, take him on. Be careful or else he'll kill you."

Nnoitra cackled and bells chimed when they started the fight and I left, knowing that the Espada would be the one loosing if Kenpachi removed his eye patch.

Back at Las Noches I found Tousen, Gin and Aizen stand before a Garganta and wait, certainly for me.

"What's going on Aizen?"

He smiled.

"Since you decided to let Miss Inoue free, I have no need to wait any longer to invade Karakura."

"Invading? Why?"

"I will create the Kings Key, but to do that I need some more than just the Hogyoku. One hundred thousand souls and an spirit enriched area in a radius of a half spirit mile. Karakura is the only place fitting."

"Only Karakura?"

He reached his hand out to me.

"Come Ichigo. Witness when I step onto gods territory."

Now I understood why Rukia and the others were so angry and wanted me to come back, he was going to destroy Karakura to fulfill his plans.

He would destroy my home and kill people I knew ans loved.

But.

I didn't care.

Why was it.

I heard him ask a single question.

There was this feeling again, my heart beat so fast I thought it would spring out of my chest.

"Will you turn against me now and try to save the town and it's people?"

I realized why, when I walked up beside Aizen and a soothing warmth rushed through me.

I answered his question before we stepped through the gate, truthfully.

"No, I think they might be better off this way."

I really loved the man and I would do and accept everything he said.

Chapter 4

End

* * *

><p>Ok, so this was the second last chappy.<p>

Next one:

Le finale

I hope you will ike it and liked this one

Review if you like

See ya

Shiro Yue


	5. Chapter 5

When we reached Karakura, I immediately felt that something was off.

The town felt empty, below us.

I wondered what was going on, only to get informed about it in the dialogue Aizen held with the Sou-taicho, who appeared with the majority of the other Captains.

They had set up a replica and brought the original town to Soul Society.

I admitted, they were fast at reacting.

Aizen called the three upper ranked Espada and they came into this world.

Yamamoto jumped into action, he caught Aizen, Gin, Tousen and me in a dome of fire, making us unable to lift a finger without burning it.

So all I could do was wait and concentrate on the fights , sensing the reiatsu spike and fall over the area.

I noticed several unknown reiatsu on the battlefield ans asked Aizen about it.

He only said.

"They are an old experiment. You could say they are prototypes of you."

I blinked several times, understanding why the presences had this familiar feeling.

The time came that the effect of Yamamotos Zanpakutou ran out and we got free.

The Espada were beaten and who remained was eliminated by Aizen, I don't know why but I guess he didn't need them anymore.

Gin and Tousen went to fight with the Shinigami that still were standing, while I took on the strangers and Aizen fought Yamamoto.

I had to admit, the guys were strong and it took me some effort to take them down, but in the end they eventually lost.

When I send the last of them, a blonde with a piano smile, to the ground unconscious, I heard the cry of someone.

"Tousen Taicho!"

I looked down below, only seeing the fox-captain and a black haired Shinigami knee in front of a pool of blood.

What happened?

I gave Aizen a look as he stood behind me, being finished with Yamamoto and taking on a young looking Shinigami with white hair.

His look clearly spoke that we lost Tousen, but he didn't care.

This was war, in all it's brutality.

I looked away and flash stepped down to the kneeling ones, knocking them effectively out.

Now everyone around was either on the verge of death, thanks to Aizen or unconscious with minor injuries because of me.

Gin came to join us and Aizen ordered him to open a Gate to Soul Society when suddenly new enemies appeared.

Urahara, Yorouichi and.

My dad.

Who surprisingly was in Shinigami mode.

I thought he had lost his powers, that was what Aizen told me.

I didn't say a thing to him, just turned him my back as Aizen told us to wait while he handled things.

It wasn't long, than we finally went to Soul Society.

We came out a bit off destination, since we were chased by the Cleaner, so we walked the rest of the way to Karakura.

In the city we found unconscious people on the streets, only a few were awake and those had been people I had been friends with at school.

Somehow they could see us and feel the pressure of our reiatsu.

They were pressed down to the ground by it.

Aizen wanted to make an end of them and I was about to just stand by and watch, when a Shinigami woman with bright hair and a well build body saved them.

Gin seemed to know her and hurriedly got away with her, telling he would take care of her elsewhere.

My friends had used the time to escape.

So Aizen and I were left alone, walking to the center of Karakura where he would use the spell.

Our way crossed with my friends again and Aizen made a game of it to chase them, letting them think they had a chance of escape.

When he got tired of the game he attempted to really kill them this time, only to get interrupted by

Gins appearance.

The four High-schoolers ran again and I let them.

Death was sure for them anyway.

I cared more about Gins strange behavior.

When I saw him resting a hand on Aizens blade, my alarm bells went off.

Gins motion showed that he also knew how to break free from the effects of Kyouka Suigetsu and the spiking of his reiatsu was an indication of an attack with killing intent.

I jumped between him and Aizen, blocking his expanding sword just in time with my own.

I growled.

"Gin."

"Ohya. Why did you have ta do that, Ichigo-san?"

"Because you were right with your guess."

I told him and for the first time I saw his eyes as he opened them in confusion, shock and than understanding, while I changed into Bankai and stabbed him, right into the heart.

I didn't like it, actually I hated myself for killing Gin.

I had liked the man, but I reached a point where I didn't differ between friend or foe when it came to protect Aizen.

Anyway Aizen thanked me for the protection, as I cleaned my blade and we walked off than, with no one else left to interfere, Aizen was free to create the Kings Key.

When the souls, needed for the creation, were sucked into the spell I thought I could hear the cries of agony and it was sickening.

After some time he held a small golden Key in his hand and he opened a Gate like the Senkaimon with it.

He looked at me.

It was a silent order to follow, and I did.

We walked through a long, torch lit passageway.

Some time Aizen asked me, maybe just to break the deafening silence.

"Do you know anything about the Soul King?"

"No."

"Shall I tell you, before he will vanish into oblivion?"

I shrugged.

"If you want to."

"Fine, than. The Soul King can control time and space. He can change anything he wants. He's being treated like a god, but he isn't immortal like one would think. In fact the had been several Soul Kings already."

"But isn't this place like an exile? How can there be a descendant if no one can enter this place?"

"That is a good question, so let me answer it. Among the four great noble houses there had once been a fifth. This house brought forth the relatives of the very first Soul King. Only the strongest child, born every few Generations would be brought to the palace when the current Soul King got to old or was weakening."

He paused and after he didn't say anything for some time I asked.

"You said there _was_ this noble house. What happened to it?"

"The current Soul King changed things, so that the house was erased with every noble known of it and he made himself unable to age, but not immortal."

We reached the end of the passageway, tall Gates opening to let us in a palace, looking a lot like Las Noches, but made from mahogany wood clad in the colors red and black like a traditional Japanese temple.

"If you are going to kill him, will you become the next king than?"

"No. There is a special power needed that was lost with the fifth house. Well, that was what I thought, until I found you."

I stopped my walk, eyes as wide as they could get.

"What do you mean with that?"

Aizen sighed, something he hadn't done ever.

"I'm researching this since some time now, Ichigo. I found out what I told you and I got desperate that I couldn't just sit on the throne and become the King myself. Also no Zanpakutous ability can affect the Soul King so I couldn't hypnotize him. I looked through every entry in the archives, trying to find an other way when I found and entry that helped me more than anything else. It was a document of a marriage of two noble houses. One being the annihilated one and from this the bloodline was given farther. Your father is one of the descendants of the Soul King. But I knew him and he wouldn't help me anyhow, that was until he lost his powers and you were born some time after. A untainted Soul, not affected by anything of Soul Society . I watched you grow, kept an eye on you and guided your life as far as possible."

I was so shocked about it all, I couldn't lift a single finger.

He knew me since I was born?

This all was planned by him?

"Th-than are you responsible for my mothers death? For the Hollow attack on me that killed her?"

"No. I didn't interfere in your life back than. I only send lost souls to you when you got into junior High to slowly awaken your powers. Than I send the Kuchiki girl to you and made her give you the needed power, or more shake your own fully awake. Everything from there on was planned by me."

"What do you mean?"

I closed up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

I am only a puzzle piece of a plan for him?

That's all?

"I knew that I needed to push on your protection button to get you to Soul Society and than make you follow me. If I would give you a chance to get power for only yourself, you wouldn't have come with me. But with the thought of using it to protect someone, I was sure you would follow me. That was why I did the things in Soul Society as well. I also knew that you would turn against me once you thought you got strong enough to beat me and I had planned to use the Hogyoku at that point, because it has it's own mind and once it understands the power of something it can copy it. That would have been my chance to become King myself and I would have eradicated you afterward."

My grip on his collar slipped off, unbelieving what I heard, but than it got more confusing when Aizen suddenly embraced and kissed me.

"Somehow you always make my plans go to waste. First I thought I lost you to your Hollow side, when you fully turned into a Hollow and than you make me fall for you entirely. Ichigo just until now I was battling with myself to keep with my plans, waiting for you to strike, or just blow everything off and take you here by force to place you on the throne and threat you to do as I want. And again you showed that I didn't need to try and plan anything, when you protected me from Gin."

I looked aside.

"Your plan went fine, but you are to intoxication to resist. That's why the rest blew up. It's your own fault."

We stood there in the big hall a bit longer, until Aizen let go of me and went on.

"There is one more thing about the Soul King. It vanished as soon as an aspirant for the throne comes close to it. Come Ichigo, if you are willing to take the place you deserve by blood."

He didn't need to say that, I would have followed anyway, because he just gave me another way to walk, to reach the goal that just changed a bit.

When we came to the throne room, I caught sight of a man looking not older than me, with familiar appearance and he turned to dust after I stepped into the room.

I looked at the throne, than at Aizen.

"Once you take this place your power fully activates."

"I can do anything than?"

"Yes."

I stepped up the short stair to the throne and sat down on it

I could feel that my power changed and my gaze went down to Aizen again.

I concentrated on using the power of the Soul King to do the first thing I had planned, I erased the Hogyoku.

It never should have been created in the first place, but to much had happened sine its creation that I couldn't change without changing the whole history of Soul Society from the past hundred years.

Aizen noticed my doing and cursed.

"What are you doing?"

I forced him to stop moving when he was in front of me and pushed him to kneel.

The next thing I did was bringing everyone who died in Karakura, for the Key creation, back to life and heal all Shinigami that had fought us.

I even managed to alter their memories, so that they remembered me turning against Aizen and we fought until we erased each others existences.

When I was finished with it, I went over to Aizen.

I changed most of his memory, erasing everything around his plans and the Hogyoku and altered the Soul King parts into him being an descendant of the Soul King who became the new one long ago and who had taken me to this place after he found interest in me and I fell for him as soon as I saw him.

I knew that he needed the special power to really be the Soul King and I shared it with him, keeping a part of it to myself in case he would remember anything I erased or change thing that shouldn't be changed.

Aizen got unconscious through the process and I took the chance to place him on the throne and kneel down beside him.

He woke up after some minutes an I smiled at him, as he rustled through my hair.

"Did I sleep again?"

"Not for long."

"I had a strange dream."

"What was it?"

"You were sitting on the throne and I knelt in front of you. That is all I can remember."

"That really is strange."

I chuckled, happy to see he acted just like before and I didn't change his personality at all.

I stood up and sat down onto his lap, giving him a short kiss and whisper a I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you Aizen."

He smiled that smile I was so infatuated with.

"Just for tonight, it's Sousuke."

Love, doesn't care about Plans

End

So that's it. I hope you liked it and I didn't mess up everything with this finale.

Review if you like.

See ya at my next story:

_Kuroshiro, the blessed and the damned_

Well, if I can catch my muse and write on, or beat my lazy ass to type down what I already have, that is

Your

Shiro Yue


End file.
